The Journey To Underland And What Was Found There
by LittleChessurPuss
Summary: Based Off Of A Dream:Annissa Kingsley Makes The Mistake Of Following A Rabbit Into Underland,The Place Mistaken To be Wonderland By Alice Liddel.Yet She Discovers The Land Alice Had Found Has Changed Quite A Bit. First Chapter ONLY Is In First-Person


_This Is Quite Queer,I Imagine._

_But Let Me Explain,Dears!_

I Ended Up Being Tagged On Gaia,I Believe,To Do The Strangest-Dream Tag Once Again.

But This Time,Though Another Wonderland Dream,...It Was Quiet..Queerer.

Shall We Say.

But This Is By NO MEANS The Ordinary Wonderland You All Know!

This Is Not Wonderland At All!

This Dream Took Place...

in

Underland.

Apprantly,Alice Had Misheard The Residence Of 'Underland' And Believed They'd Said Our Traditional 'Wonderland'.

Thought I Still Call It Wonderland,For The Sake Of This,Switch Gears To Underland.

Also! Little Known,The Some Residence Of 'Wonderland's' Names Have Been Revealed. They Will Be Called By Such In This...They Are Listed Below.

Chessur-The Cheshire Cat  
Absolem-The Caterpillar  
March-The March Hare  
Mallymkun-The Dormouse  
Iracebeth-The Red Queen(The Queen Of Hearts)  
T'Mctwisp-The White Rabbit  
Mirana-The White Queen  
Bayard-The Bloodhound

Now..I Don't Believe I Have Stated WHY I Post This As Literature.

T'was _**Far **__Too Long To Be A Journal..._

And Far To Intresting To Shorten Down.

So This Is Considered...MY Trip Down The Rabbit Hole.

Enjoy,Please Do.

~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hot,Bright Sun Made Me Feel Hot And Stupid As It Was. But Having To Sit Here With Nothing To Do Watching My Two Older Cousins,The Supposedly MATURE Ones,Fighting By The Riverbank Made Me Feel That Much Slower. Both Boys Also. I Groaned At The Pathetic Sight And Turned My Attention Elsewhere. Seeing A Patch Of Marigold And Tulip,I Made My Way Over,Away From The Bickering And Shrieking Duo. How They Are Not Living In A Physco Ward Is Totally Beyond Even MY Imagination. I Sat In The Almost Endless River of Continous Flowers. Duckie* Had Planted These Oh So Many Years Ago.

Gradually My Mind Slipped Away And I Began To Construct Dozens Of Flower Chains. Slowly,All Of The Noise Drifted Away. The Carts On The Near-By Road,The Annoying Barks Of The Bloodhound Down The Road,The Screaming of My Cousins...

Wait.

I Snapped Out Of My Day-Dream To Find My Cousins Had Vanished. I Sat Up Properly To Look Around. There Purses And Trinkets Were Gone Also. 'Humph...They Must've Left Me,' I I Said..I Thought. 'If That's how They Are I Will Stay Here Until It's Realized I Am Not Home! Then They Will Get The Lashing They Deserve!'

I Continued Weaving The Flowers Together Without The Slightest Thought Of How High,Or Low,The Sun Was,Who Was Around Or Where Those Brats Have Gone. Or What Might Happen...If No One Realized That I'd Gone Away.

After A Time,Being Groggy And Tired,I Dropped The Chain Of Flowers. My Hands Actually PAINED From Weaving. I Sighed,Wondering If Anyone Would Find Me. Eventually,I Reassured my Self-With Some Uncertainty. Eventually.

Just As I'd Being To Worry,I Heard A Noise. A Light Thumping. The Sound Of Feet! Light In Step,Almost Hurridly. I Snorted,Poshily,Thinking It Was The Twins-Eniette And Mary-Anne**-Hurrying To Fetch Me Before Mumseies*Realized They'd Left Me Alone.

"Well! About Time You Stupid Wits Realized You'd-" I Began.

Yet Upon Turning To Face Them,And Upon Opening My Eyes,I Gasped. Staring Back Where The Tiny,Yet Rather Large,Brown Eyes Of A Rabbit. A Very White Furred One Also,Might I Mention. At First I Did Take No Notice.

The Rabbit Then Looked At Me,Studiedly Almost,Leaning To The Right And Left Looking At My Face, Then The Rabbit Folded it's Arms,A Rather Large Pocket Watch,A Very Lovely Golden Colour,Dangled From His Right Paw. He Scoffed,Almost Just As I Had.

"Well! It Is About Time I Had Found You!" He Said,Almost Excitedly.

I Looked Back And Forth,Side To Side,Dumbfounded. Why Is It I Could Not See Who It Was He Was Talking Too. He Sighed At This,Very Annoyed And Spoke Hurridly,"What **Are** You Looking For?"

I Looked Back And My Face Must've Looked More Stunned Then I'd Imagined It Was,For The Rabbit's Expression Changed To Understanding Almost.

"Oh!"He Still Spoke Quickly,"Young Lady,I Am Speaking Too You!"

I Stared Dumb-Founded All The While. I Them Resorted To Mumbling,"What A Strange Illusion."

The Rabbit Seemed A Tad Offended By This Statement-I Was Not Aware Of A Rabbit's Excellent Hearing-But Chose To Ignor It And Look At The Watch. His Face Turned To Shock And He Yelped,Speaking Quicker Than Before If Possible,"No Time! We Are Much Too Late As It Already Is! We Must Go!" And With The Statement Finished,He Slipped The Watch Into His Waistcoat Pocket And Dahed Aw-...Waistcoat?

At This Point I Got A good Look At The Rabbit,Considering He Was Not Mere Inches Away From My Face Now. He Wore A Ruffled Shirt With Puffed Sleeves Poking Out From The Sleeves Of His Shiney,Butterfly-Blue Waistcoat With The Long Chain From The Watch Dangled And Clattered From The Left Pocket.

Very Curious For A Rabbit To Own A Pocket Watch Isn't It? Or To Wear A Waistcoat To PUT It In.

I Continued To Sit There With The Flowers Still Tangled Around My Hand And Lie Limp All Over My Skirt. I Continuously Stared At The Direction Of The Rabbit. Moments Later He Hopped Back A Way,To The Point Where I Could See Him Properly Too See He Was In A Rush.

"! Get Up Now! We Can't Dawdle Any Longer!" He Cried,Then Hopped Off.

I Sprang Too My Feet,As I Did Not Want To Offend The Rabbit More Than I Already Had. Dusting The Dirt And Flowers Off,I Hurried,Picking Up The Skirt And Petticoat As To Go Faster. The Rabbit Was Vaugely In View,I Had A Task In Keeping Up. The Poor Rabbit Had To Stop Time To Time To Let Me Catch Up,Then Zoom Off Once More.

At Last,We Reached The Top Of A Large Hill Where A Large Willow Sat,As It Had For Many Years. In The Extremely Far Distance I Could See Mumsies ,It Looked So Tiny From Up The Hill.

I Looked About Then,Realizing The Rabbit Had Disappeared. Circling Around The Tree,I Saw It.

A Huge Rabbit Hole. Big Enough For A Person To Squeeze Into.

Getting Onto My Knees,I Leaned Foward,Peering In. Had The Rabbit Disappeared Down Here?

I Remembered That Mumsies Had Once Said To 'Never Go Down The Rabbit Hole',But I Was Postivie She Couldn't Have Ment It Like **This**.I Then Leaned Closer And Called,"? Are You There?"

I Got No Response. I Began To Stand Up,Thinking He Must've Run Down The Hill. But The Ground Under Me Had Other Plans. It Crumpled Like Paper Under My Weight And I Plunged Into The Ground,A Screaming Tangle Of A Dress,Petticoat and Hair. Managing To Close My Mouth And Swat My Hair Away Long Enough To Look Down,I Attempted to Sheild My Eyes Again. I Was Falling Into A Long Tunnel Of The Dark. Lit Of By Lamps Place Upon Booksleves,Pictures,Tables-An Assortment Of Living Room Furniture.

I Could Only Wonder At What Lied At The Bottom Of the Rabbit Hole... 


End file.
